Battle of Minark
|combatant2= So'ja Coalition |co1= Captain Sarah Tellening |co2= Tyson Calok |strength1= 30 Starfleet vessels + |strength2= 50 Battleship, 25 Destroyers, 20 Warships, 4 Fighter wings, 1 Mass Driver |shiploss1= 11 Starfleet vessels damaged, and 9 Starfleet vessels destroyed |shiploss2= 6 battleships, 5 warships, 3 destroyers, and several figthers |casualties1= 9 starship crews, and various injured personnel |casualties2= 14 starship crews, various pilots, and 1 corporal |prev= Submission of Koma |next= }} The Battle of Minark was a major battle of the Coalition War. It took place between the and So'ja Coalition in 2382. ( : "Torment and Woe") Preparation The and the 3rd Command Group attack the planet of Minark to attract the Federation attention. After sensing the Mass Driver's attacks, the Federation sends a fleet to mass in orbit of the planet Paos, where they prepare to warp to Minark. Captain Sarah Tellening is placed in command of the fleet. The battle Beginning Once the Starfleet Third Fleet warped into the Minark system, the and were destroyed by the So'jan fleet. The first thing that the Third noticed was that the planet was not destroyed, just heavily damaged. Captain Tellening broke the fleet into four groups, one with the in command, the other with the , and the other two under the and . Commander L'mar watched the battle from a distance on the Mass Driver, hidden behind the dark side of the planet. The José Mendez and its group took the right flank, during which the and the became damaged. The Ticonderoga and its group took the left flank, and engaged fifteen hybrid-battleships, ten destroyers, and five warships. The was damaged during the first meeting between the two opposing fleets. Skyfox 's group and the Pioneer 's group attacked the center of the enemy line. The was hit while protecting the Skyfox. The and destroyed one of the so'jan battleships. The rammed another battleship and the , , and Ticonderoga finished it off. Meanwhile the Pioneer and her group swarm around twelve battleships, five destroyers, and four warships. The and the took out two warships, while the Pioneer, , and took out a battleship. Calok ordered the to fire upon the , destroying it with a pulse cannon. The Merrimack 's saucer section struck the Fleming 's right nacelle. Middle The and the , along with the try and destroy a destroyer, but fighter crafts disabled the Wellington, causing the ship to impact shields with the . The Panama then lost containment of their hull breaches, began rolling out of control, and rammed into the port side of a so'jan warship. The and got attacked by a battleship, and the Sutherland lost a nacelle in the exchange. The swooped in and tried to save the Sutherland, but was destroyed when two destroyers rammed into her. The , , and tried to attack the Revenge, but a warship, along with fighters intercepted them and stalled their advance. The Brittany stalled, its nacelles and deflector became damaged. Meanwhile, Calok sent orders to L'mar to target the planet with the Mass Driver and finish the job of destroying Minark. The and , along with the Independence and destroyed three destroyers and two warships. While the Horatio spun out of control, Tellening gave them the order to withdrawal. The took the Horatio's place in the Third's lines. The and Ticonderoga destroyed a battleship, but a flanking battleship fired upon them and damaged the Omaha. Meanwhile the Zhukov was struck in the deflector dish by a fighter. The ship was then bombarded by enemy fire and was destroyed. The , and , along with the broke through the lines. During the attack the Persephone was damaged. While they battled above, the burnt up in the Minark atmosphere. End The , and broke through the lines, and headed towards the Mass Driver. But two warships engaged them and damaged the Kransnowsky. The and struck at two battleships, with the . The , , and rushed to assist, and the later two were damaged in the melee. The Third Fleet began to fall apart. In an attempt to stop the Mass Driver, the attempted to ram the firing chamber, only to be obliterated by a plasma projectile. Captain Tellening gave the order to retreat after seeing the Repulse get destroyed. Calok turned the onto the Pioneer. Just as he is about to fire his primary weapon, the warped in and took most of the plasma discharge. Aftermath The planet of Minark was completely bombarded by the Mass Driver, and the Coalition took the upper hand in the war, taking the Tealuian territory surrounding Minark, as well as other Tealuian controlled planets. When arriving back at Deep Space Five, while dropping out of warp, the experiences a deflector dish malfunction, which caused the starship to explode; killing all hands onboard. ("Dawn") Later the battle would be referred to as the Massacre at Minark. ("Internal") Participating starships Federation * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So'ja Coalition * * *3rd Command Group Also see *"Torment and Woe" from . Minark Category:Conflicts